


Однострочники 20.28 Метка на Дженсене

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Таймлайн 9 сезона. У Дженсена на руке постепенно проявляется метка, точно такая же, как у Дина, и это не грим. Джаред в панике. Акцент на поведении Джареда, от походов к экстрасенсам до требования закрыть сериал - это на выбор автора.





	Однострочники 20.28 Метка на Дженсене

"Оно того стоит", - подумал Дженсен, продирая кожу электрощёткой. Вертящаяся головка оставляла следы как раз по ширине динова клейма. 

"Стоит", - и на следующий день облил вискарём ободранное зубной щёткой.

"Ещё как", - добавил царапин канцелярским ножом.

Он не спешил, давая Джареду прочувствовать. К концу месяца рука горела, кожу нарывало, из-под корки сочилась зеленоватая сукровица. Перепуганный доктор пытался назначить ему лечение. Дженсен смеялся. У него не рука болела. Ревность сжирала.

Джаред прошёл все стадии, как за проводником. От лёгкого удивления, сквозь ужас к отчаянию, к новой жизни. Метка выглядела всё натуральнее, день за днём. А Дженсен всё демоничней. Перепробовал тоже - всё. От священника до крови жертвенного козла. Ещё чуть-чуть и пойдёт искать девственника. Какое там уезжать на выходные к семье. Какие каникулы?

Дженсен вздохнул. Наслаждение! 

Он как никто понимал страдания Дина. Вот он, запретный, перед тобой, а тронуть не смей. Когда вся природа, всё твоё существо тянется за прикосновением. Нет. Ты старше, умнее - охраняй. Трясись над ним и не смей коснуться. Держи лапы при себе. Списывай близость на актёрскую сонастроенность. Ври. И себе тоже. Пока перепившее чудо не вломится ночью и не уснёт, умывшись соплями, под тихие причитания: "Джен, люблю идиота, Дженсен!"

Так сходят с ума. 

Здравый смысл сорвало как резьбу. Дженсен и не пытался очнуться, его понесло. К концу испытания Джаред исхудал, озверел и просветлился, если можно назвать приближением к свету тьму, что поселилась в его глазах. Дженсена нашёл по запаху дыма. Успел увидеть тавро, запнулся и грохнулся от неожиданности на колени. 

Это снова сработало - их винчестеровская телепатия. По глазам видно всё. Между ними летало: "Я ждал" - "Не знал" - "Виноват!" - "Давай снова!" - "Ненавижулюблю!"

Глядя в чёрные дыры зрачков, один демон прижал тавро к коже. Другой закричал.

"Стоило" - "Вместе"


End file.
